Borboletas no estômago
by YumeSangai
Summary: A inocência das crianças é algo que pode ser constrangedor. Maria faz uma simples pergunta para os primos: "Você já beijou alguém?"


**Borboletas no estômago.**

Durante as férias de verão, a família Ushiromiya se reúne na mansão de Rokkenjima para tratar de negócios, mas não era isso que interessava àqueles que aproveitam o período para se divertirem.

Era pra ser um dia normal, uma tarde qualquer, com o céu azul, gaivotas e jogos de carta, no entanto, Maria estava inquieta. Battler fora o primeiro a perceber, mas achou melhor não dizer nada e por algumas vezes ficou observando a prima pelo canto dos olhos. George estava tão distraído, distraindo Shannon de sua tarefa de servir o chá que não perceberia nem borboletas douradas voando aos montes. E Jessica estava ocupando Kanon o fazendo ajustar as cordas do violão que deveria ser tão velho quanto Kinzo.

"Uuh". Maria murmurava pela enésima vez enquanto circulava o cômodo, sempre carregando sua inseparável bolsinha de mão. "Uuuh". Ela murmurou parecendo ainda mais enfezada.

No instante em que Battler abriu a boca, Jessica se virou e foi até Maria. Ele decidiu se calar e ficou as observando.

"O que foi Maria? Você quer alguma coisa? Está entediada?" Jessica perguntou se curvando um pouco para olhar a prima nos olhos. O que garantiu um bom ângulo para Battler, que sorriu.

"Uuh uuh". Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"O que é?"

Maria ficou em silêncio por algum tempo de cabeça baixa. Quando ergueu o olhar ela parecia... inocente.

"As pessoas no colégio riram de mim".

"Pessoas?" Jessica repetiu confusa. "Meninas da sua sala?".

"Uuuh". Maria concordou emburrada.

Battler se levantou indignado, pronto para se meter na conversa, mas elas continuaram antes que ele sequer desse um passo.

"Por quê?"

Maria ficou em silêncio e Battler permaneceu no mesmo lugar, em pé.

"Por causa das histórias de bruxas?" Jessica chutou.

"Uuh". Maria balançou freneticamente a cabeça em negativa.

"Pelo quê então?"

"Você já beijou alguém?" Ela perguntou de repente, os olhos encarando Jessica fixamente.

"Q-que!?" Ela basicamente gritou com o rosto vermelho.

Battler segurou a vontade de rir. E o barulho do violão acertando o chão chamou atenção de todos. Até mesmo George e Shannon pararam pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

"M-me desculpem". Kannon murmurou estranhamente envergonhado e abaixou a cabeça e voltou à tarefa que lhe fora incumbida.

"Er...". Jessica balançou as mãos nervosamente, olhando de esguelha para Kanon que parecia estar com as mãos trêmulas.

"Ah". Maria ficou em silêncio e deu um pequeno giro e se afastou, deixando uma Jessica super sem graça para trás.

"George-niisan". Maria se aproximou com seu ar inocente.

Battler voltou a se sentar no sofá, com um sorriso largo e o queixo apoiado na palma da mão, ele observava as próximas vítimas.

"Sim?" George precisou se agachar no chão para poder ficar na mesma altura que Maria. Shannon sorria enquanto observava os dois. Novamente esquecendo-se do chá que a essa altura já estava frio e sem gosto.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"É claro". Ele respondeu todo sorridente.

Battler usou as duas mãos para abafar a risada.

"George-niisan já beijou alguém?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso inocente.

"C-como?"

"Já?" Ela pendeu –adoravelmente- a cabeça para o lado.

"P-por que você está perguntando isso Maria-Sama?" Shannon se meteu com o rosto mais vermelho que o de Jessica.

"Uuh, porque as pessoas riram de mim". Murmurou fazendo bico.

"Você não deve ligar para o que as outras pessoas dizem". George disse ajeitando os óculos.

Battler mordeu o canto da bochecha para não começar a falar.

"Não?" Ela perguntou piscando seguidamente.

"Maria-Sama". Shannon se agachou, ela parecia decidida. "Um beijo é algo muito especial".

Maria assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu abertamente. Jessica e Kanon se aproximaram e Battler quase caiu do sofá com a cena. George assumira a cor vermelho dos pés à cabeça.

"E é importante que seja com alguém que você goste muito". Shannon disse colocando a mão no coração.

Kanon deu um sorriso nervoso, não sabendo se sentia vergonha pela irmã ou pela situação. Jessica tinha um olhar decidido e também se meteu, basicamente empurrando George para longe.

"Maria-chan, tudo bem se você ainda não encontrou essa pessoa, ela um dia vai aparecer e quando isso acontecer vai ser muito mágico". Jessica disse apoiando a mão no ombro de Maria.

"Mágico". Maria repetiu sonhadora.

"Você vai sentir como se tivessem borboletas no seu estômago". Shannon disse com um sorriso encantador.

"Borboletas?". Maria repetiu confusa.

"Sim!" Jessica e Shannon trocaram um sorriso.

"Mágico, borboletas". Maria abriu um largo sorriso, como quem acaba de ganhar um grande doce.

George brincava com a porcelana e Kanon fingia que tinha algo errado com o violão. Battler apenas girou os olhos e passou por todos sem dizer nada, deixando o cômodo com as mãos afundadas no bolso da calça.

Maria fitou as costas do primo em silêncio, ainda ouvindo Jessica e Shannon falarem.

-/-

Battler segue andando pelo jardim, com os pensamentos fora de ordem. Não havia lógica na discrição de um beijo como "Mágico" e muito menos como "Borboletas no estômago", afinal, o que diabos isso deveria significar? Insetos coloridos batendo asas? Não parecia nada agradável em primeiro lugar.

Mas de qualquer forma, ele não conseguia se lembrar de uma sensação como essa. Na verdade, nem era capaz de se lembrar do que sentiu, porque fora um simples jogo, brincadeira de criança. Nada tivera de especial.

E lá estava Maria, falando inocentemente, e Jessica e Shannon colocando na cabeça dela que seria algo especial. Bom, talvez Shannon e Jessica fossem bons exemplos, afinal, elas estavam com quem gostavam, ainda que em segredo.

"Ah, porque eu estou pensando nisso em primeiro lugar!?" Ele grunhiu batendo o pé e bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos.

"Battler".

"Maria?" Ele se virou surpreso.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Ah, eu só estava..."

"Battler está cuidando da rosa da Maria?" Ela perguntou com sorriso doce, tornando impossível uma resposta negativa. Battler se viu completamente persuadido pela menina de 9 anos.

"Er... claro, claro que sim". Ele sorriu tentando ignorar o último fato.

"Quando a Maria crescer, não vai mais precisar que você e nem o George-nii-san se abaixem para falar". Ela disse parecendo confiante.

"É verdade, eu vou esperar, por isso". Ele sorriu sinceramente, não podendo deixar de visualizar a cena. Embora uma Maria mais alta de vestidinho, coroa e segurando uma bolsa era um pouco...

"Battler". Ela ficou na ponta dos pés.

"Sim?" Ele se curvou para ficar próximo.

"Você gosta da Maria?" Ela perguntou com os olhos azuis brilhando.

"Muito". Ele sorriu contagiado pela inocência dela.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso. "Maria também gosta muito do Battler, então, você esperaria pela Maria até que ela cresça?"

"É claro".

Ela o abraça com força o fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

"Maria, você pode me prometer uma coisa?"

"É claro". Ela disse energética, erguendo o rosto, mas sem desfazer o abraço.

"Me prometa que o seu primeiro beijo será meu".

"Hai!" Ela concordou com os olhos brilhando.

"Eu também quero sentir... borboletas no estômago". Ele disse para si mesmo, enquanto a pegava no colo.

-/-

Eles retornaram para a mansão, com Maria nos braços de Battler, envolvendo o pescoço dele enquanto eles conversavam sobre bruxas e desenhos, eles acabaram chamando a atenção da família que ocupava a sala.

"Nós já estávamos indo os chamar para o jantar". George disse sorrindo.

"Eu disse que eles iriam aparecer quando tivessem fome". Jessica implicou fazendo uma careta.

"Nee Rosa, você não acha que eles fazem um bonito casal?" Eva provocou enquanto escondia o sorriso com o leque.

"O que!?" Rosa se levantou, derrubando a cadeira.

"Oe!" Battler chegou até a recuar, assustado.

"Uuh!" Maria abriu um largo sorriso. "Maria prometeu que o primeiro beijo dela seria com o Battler!".

"Oe Maria!" Battler sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e olhou desesperado para Rosa que se aproximava com cara de poucos amigos. "R-rosa obaa-san!"

"Vamos nos acalmar". Hideyoshi tentou, mas a situação só piorou quando Eva começou a rir.

"Isso é uma desonra para a família". Natsuhi disparou, batendo com a xícara de chá sobre a mesa.

"Battler, você finalmente está virando um homem". Rudolph disse com um largo sorriso.

"Não apóie essa sem-vergonhice!" Rosa gritou fazendo com que Rudolph tampasse os ouvidos.

"Otousan! Mou me dêem um tempo!"

-/-

Beatrice que observava tudo gargalhava.

"Desse jeito eu nem vou precisar começar o primeiro crepúsculo!" E voltou a rir insanamente.

**Continua(?) /-n**


End file.
